If Libra Could Talk
by SickPlotBunny
Summary: Duo gets captured aboard Libra


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing was created by Sotsu.  
  
Author's note: I had to write this fic thanks to losing a game of Snap. It was my sadistic friend's twisted idea, so don't kill me, please!   
  
Summary: Duo is captured when he snuck aboard Libra.  
  
Pairing: 15 X 2, yes, sick, sick, sick and disgusting I know, but I did my best. *Runs and hides as squishy objects and really smelly socks are thrown*  
  
Rating R (for Revolting perhaps?) ;) Yes, it grossed me totally out to write this fic.  
  
It's so disgusting it can only be laughed at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IF LIBRA COULD TALK  
  
  
  
Duo struggled against his restraints.  
"That won't do you any good," Quinze said. "They're made from Gundaniam."  
The God of Death shot the older man a death glare, but Quinze only smirked, further aggravating his young captive.  
"So, you thought you could sneak aboard Libra and steal data ..."  
"Cut the cocky bad guy routine, It's like so old."  
The older man swiveled Duo's chair around. "So, what to do with you, young Duo..."  
"If you're gonna kill me, fucking well get on with it. I haven't got all day and I'd rather die than listen to your crap."  
"You're mine now, boy and you're gonna stay that way."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
Quinze smirked. "I've got something better in mind ..."  
He placed his hands on Duo's shoulders.  
"Get your hands off me!"  
The older man ran his hand down Duo's arm.  
"What the fuck're you doin'?"  
Quinze's chuckle sent a shiver down the pilot's back.  
"Why the hell can't you just kill me?"  
"Where's the fun in that? But don't worry. I'll kill you after I've had my fun."  
He slid his hand inside Duo's shirt. The young Gundam pilot squirmed in his seat and again tried to struggle. Quinze smiled as he withdrew his hand. For a moment Duo was relieved. Quinze disappeared for a few moments. What Duo saw next, his braid almost fell off. Quinze stood before him almost naked, bar a piece of silk covering his nether regions.   
Duo stared, then shook his head. "This is all a bad dream. I'm gonna close my eyes, count to three and I'm gonna wake up aboard the Peacemillion and have a cold shower." Duo closed his eyes. "One ... two ... three ..." He opened his eyes. "Fucking hell." He clicked his heels together three times. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home ... Bugger."  
Quinze chuckled again.   
"Stop doin' that! Man you are so creepin' me out ..."  
"I'm afraid it's no dream and you appear to have left your ruby slippers back on Peacemillion."  
"Figures. Damn it."  
Quinze came closer.  
"Get away from me!"  
The older man licked Duo from jaw to forehead. Duo tried to back his head away and wiped it on his collar. "You are so fucking sick!"  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Boy."  
Duo looked afraid. Quinze touched his face and smiled. "But this isn't quite right."  
"You're tellin me!"  
"That's not what I meant ..."  
Quinze flicked off the silk.  
"Is that all you got?" Duo challenged.  
Quinze growled and left for a brief moment and returned with a blade.  
//Finally, he's gonna kill me.//  
"I know what you're thinking and I hate to disappoint you ..."  
Quinze sliced Duo's clothing all the way to the bottom of his pants and ripped them off and the older man smiled. "Are you the only Gundam pilot that doesn't wear underpants?"  
Duo shook his head. "This isn't happening ... This is not happening ... This is so not happening!"  
"Ohh, I'm afraid it is ..."  
Quinze ran his hands down his own body.  
"I think I'm going to chuck ..." Duo whispered. "This is even worse than the time I accidentally walked in on Heero and Zechs in the shower ..."  
Quinze raised an eyebrow. "Way to go, Miliardo ... Now, Duo ... Back to you ..."  
"Do you have to?"  
"No, but I want to..."  
"You are one sick fuck!"  
"So Dorothy tells me."  
Quinze placed his hand around his unimpressive rod and began to jerk off.  
"You are one disturbed motherfucker," Duo said. "If I get out of here, you're going straight to hell."  
Quinze laughed. "If you get out of here, Duo Maxwell."  
"Heero, now's about the time you come bursting in to rescue or kill me. Either suits me fine. Heero, where are you, you bastard? Heeeeeeeeroooooooo!!!!!!"  
"I'm afraid there's no one to hear you scream."  
//Maybe the ship will run out of power and I won't have to look at him ... No such luck.// Duo closed his eyes.  
He felt a sudden sharp paid, as Quinze cracked a whip across his arm.  
"No falling asleep now ..."  
He came closer.   
Duo tried to back off. "You're a filthy bastard and you have chicken's legs!"  
Quinze growled and grabbed Duo's braid, pulling as hard as he could. Duo winced. Quinze glared at him. "Let's not forget who's the one in chains here, Maxwell."  
"Give me Zechs and Heero anyday compared to this ..."  
Quinze grasped Duo's braid in one hand and began to run it through. The pilot shivered. //This is gonna give me nightmares for years ...//  
"I think you've seen one too many of those old Earth porno movies..." Duo said.  
The older man reached down.  
The Gundam Pilot looked horrified. "Don't you dare ... don't you fucking dare you sick old fart!"  
Quinze laughed a deep throated laugh, which gave Duo the willies as he began to reach down and down ... Duo felt a light touch ... and then a voice sounded over the intercom system.  
"Quinze, have you finished interrogating the prisoner? I need you up here."  
"Almost finished, Mr Miliardo," he said with a smirk. "I'll be right there .."  
He clicked it off and looked at Duo. "I'll be back for you, My Sweet."  
Duo breather a sigh of relief. //Saved by the gong ... but for how long ..."  
Quinze scowled as he threw on his clothes. He turned around and winked at Duo before he left.  
  
"Okay, this is gettin serious now ... Think, Duo ... Think ... damn you, think ...!"  
He flicked his braid around and rubbed his head against his shoulder. "It's coming... It's coming ... Yes!" With his teeth, he pulled out a hair pin and began to use it to free himself, jabbing it in the locks of the chains.  
"Work ... please work .. Shinigami, I beg you, let this work..."  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Quinze returned to the room. The door slid shut behind him.  
"Now, where were we?"  
"Right about here!" Duo stood, the chains falling off his body. He kicked the older man in the head.  
"Feisty ..." Quinze said, rubbing blood from his mouth. He pulled Duo's body into his and kissed his passionately. Duo pushed him away, violently, just as the older man started to stick his tongue in. The younger pilot spat the vile taste from his mouth as bolted for the door. Quinze tried to stop him. Duo bashed him to the floor. Quinze looked evil, then he grinned as he stood. "Where are you going to run to, Duo?"  
"Anywhere but here!"  
He opened the door and bolted out of the room almost bowling over a startled Miliardo. Duo spread the white long haired man against the wall, ripped his grey cloak off, donned it in an instant and fled. Miliardo blinked in surprise.  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw? A naked Gundam Pilot running down the corridor and then steal my coat?"  
Quinze peered around the corner. "Uhh, I can explain ..."  
"I'm not sure I want you to. On second thought, I really don't want you to."  
"Are you sure? It was very interesting."  
"Quinze, Dorothy is right. You really are one sick fuck."  
"I do try, sir."  
Milliardo shook his head. "I feel so sorry for that Gundam pilot. I think he's had enough punishment for one day." The coatless commander made his way back up to the bridge.  
  
Duo sped off in the only shuttle he could find and counted his lucky stars that he was not attached by mobile suits or dolls.  
"The human brain blocks traumatic experiences, doesn't it? C'mon brain! Work, damn you! Work!"  
  
Duo docked the shuttle and made his way to the control room.  
"Duo, what happened to you? You look like shit and what the hell are you wearing? Heero said.  
"It's a long story which I don't care to discuss in front of Quatre or anyone else for that matter."  
"Did you get the data on Libra?"  
"Barely."  
"Good, we'll use it to find its weak points."  
//No thank you, no nuthin'. Gotta love that guy...//  
"Duo, where are you going?" Heero asked when the young pilot turned to leave.  
"To bang my head against a wall until I lose my most recent memories and to have one hell of a fucking cold shower."  
  
  
THE END, thank smeg! ;D  
?? 


End file.
